Scared or Stupid
by smalld1171
Summary: Short one-shot inspired by Dean's confrontation with Dick Roman in 7x10 because I absolutely loved that scene.


**Scared or Stupid**

_Inspired by Dean's confrontation with Dick Roman in 7x10._

_Hi everyone, just a little ditty I drummed up in about 15 minutes after I got home from work today... I hope you enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I STILL own NOTHING!_

* * *

Yeah, it's true, his surrogate father is lying in that stupid hospital bed, attached to wires and machines and struggling for each precious breath, probably just one or two away from saying the hell with it and packing it in. And sure, his brother is just one cracked nut away from an extended stay in a padded room, but still, the condescending, arrogant tone that comes out of this clown's mouth pierces through the haze of the last several hours and makes his new reason for being shine through loud and clear.

A new purpose is born in that moment; nothing motivates a grieving man like the thought of sweet, justified revenge on the creepy douchebag that shows up to gloat over a crisis that they so happily caused.

He doesn't flinch and the intensity of his gaze doesn't waver as he stares down the imposter; the one who is lounging in the comfort of his damn limousine while Bobby fights for his life just beyond the walls behind them. The tension that ripples through his muscles and wounded heart travels along the ice in his veins to nestle snugly in his throat, the formation of venomous words instantaneous on his tongue. This is a showdown after all, and he isn't about to give this ass the satisfaction. Instead, he lays it all out on the table to tell this piece of black sewer sludge with a few well-chosen words that he has just made his last mistake; that everything else has been cast into the shadows and the thing he dances eyeball to eyeball with now ranks number one on his most wanted, deserves to die bloody list.

He sends dagger after dagger from hate filled eyes as he makes his point. He officially has nothing left to lose and as Dick tries to sluff him off; tries to use Bobby as a pathetic distraction technique, it only strengthens his resolve and he feels his gaze grow colder still. His lips purse slightly as the bastard chuckles and looks away, but even then he remains steady, focused and unblinking. When their eyes meet again he detects the slow acknowledgement of the viable threat woven within his message as it darts across the darkened eyes that he peers into without fear.

Time to shut this bastard up.

"You're either laughing because you're scared, or laughing because you're stupid."

He catches sight of it; it's the smallest of movements, the faintest flicker of doubt, but it's there nonetheless, and he homes in on it like it's the lighthouse in one hell of a stormy sea. The way the smug bastard's smirk twitches for a split second helps to calm the queasiness in his stomach and the rattle that has embedded itself within his frayed nerves.

When you mess with Dean Winchester; when you strike at the very thread that holds him together and keeps his fragile seams from splitting, you are the one who will suffer as he starts to unravel. When you back him into a corner and lash out at everything that he holds dear, he will be relentless in his drive to find a way to stop you and will not hesitate to fight until his last breath to make you pay.

"See you soon… Dick."

He smiles as he turns his back on the thing responsible for the uncertainty of Bobby's fate and the turmoil that has taken permanent residence within his blood.

Dick may have played it cool and nonchalant; may have passed off his threat as idle and insignificant, but this fugly ain't the first he's tangled with, and he sure as hell isn't buying the act. He saw it; that one small quiver, and it has given him away.

The seeds of doubt have been sown and now it's the slimy bastard's turn to keep a vigilant eye. It's his turn to try and take shelter from the ferocity of the whirlwind that is poised to rage all around him; as he stands toe to toe against a fury unlike any he has ever known.

The storm is coming Dick, and its name is Dean Winchester.

* * *

**The End. Thanks for stopping by! :)**


End file.
